Who Knew
by kriddle2
Summary: A Love story, told through flashbacks. Song by P!NK. JT futurefic. Hope you all enjoy, it's a bit on the depressing side but I promise in the end everything will be alright.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Instant Star or the Characters, though I wish I did. I dont own the song either is called "Who Knew" by Pink

Hope you Enjoy!

**Who Knew**

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around _

Jude was sitting alone in her apartment. Now it was her apartment. Up until 3 days ago it had been the apartment she had shared with her boyfriend, and once she thought it would be the man she would marry and spend the rest of her life with, but that dream was now long gone.

Jude walked towards their bedroom door; she had closed it on her way out a few mornings ago. She hadn't been able to go back in since. Passing the door again she walked into the guestroom and walked over towards the bed. Pulling the blankets around her frail body she laid back trying to find some way to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep she dreamed of the way things were supposed to be.

FLASHBACK

Jude was now 18, that was all that Tommy could think about. After 3 years of waiting, 3 long years of trying to suppress his feelings, he was finally allowed to want Jude. They were not sitting on the couch of his apartment watching some random program on television.

"Do you even know what were watching?" Jude says lying down on the couch so that he head is now in my lap. Almost out of habit his fingers found there way into her long gold locks.

"Some infomercial you do realize that it's 3 o'clock in the morning. Why are we still awake?" he asked.

"We're still awake because I don't want to go home to my huge empty house. Now if you really want me to leave Quincy, I'll go?" Jude said as she started to sit up. Tommy quickly lowered her back onto his lap. "Are you really that tired?"

"No, I'm just thinking about the fact that we have to be at the studio tomorrow at 10?"

Jude sat up from the couch and turned to face Tommy. "Okay grandpa, I'll get out of your way so you can go to sleep."

Jude started her walk towards the door only to have Tommy grab her arm and spin her back to his body. Jude placed her hand on his chest to steady herself. "I don't want you driving home this late; it's all drunks and people falling asleep behind the wheel. You'll stay here." Jude raised her eyebrow causing Tommy to smirk at her assumptions.

"Little Tommy Q thinking that he's going to get lucky?" Jude laughed. "If that's the case then I'm all for it?"

Tommy brought his hands to her face bringing the two of them closer together. "Jude lets go to bed." The two held hands and walked back towards Tommy's bedroom. Jude knew the way. Tommy led Jude into the guestroom and gave her some clothes to change into. As Tommy was about to leave Jude grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Where's my goodnight kiss Quincy?"

"Girl, you know that we can't stop at one kiss." Tommy started, before Jude pulled him into her crashing her lips to his. Tommy guided Jude towards the bed slowly lowering her and then covering her with his body. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her body as closer to hers as possible. "Okay Jude we have to stop." Tommy said removing himself from her grip.

"Okay, promise me you'll still be here?" Jude said sitting up and smoothing her hair out.

Tommy walked back towards her giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Turning around and walking back towards the door he turned to speak just before closing the door he looked back at her and whispered "I promise, I'll always be here."

END OF FLASHBACK

Jude gave up on the idea of sleeping, sitting up in the bed she was in almost the exact place that she had been when Tommy made that promise to her. As Jude sat wishing that things could be different, quietly she spoke before the tears came pouring out of her eyes,

"You lied."

Hey guys that's the first part I hope you enjoy, I know it's kind of on the sad side, but I thought the song fit nicely. Hopefully I get a chance to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Instant Star or the Characters, though I wish I did. Hope you Enjoy!

**WHO KNEW:**

_I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me_

Jude woke up the next morning to the smell burnt toast. Crawling out of bed she found Sadie behind the counter in the kitchen and Kwest sitting in front of the television.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jude spoke, it came out a little louder and more harsh than she had anticipated. The couple jumped at sudden appearance of Jude.

"I made you breakfast, well...actually I burned breakfast, but it's the thought that counts." Sadie said moving in front of the counter to reveal her stomach. Kwest met his pregnant wife and took the plates from her carrying them the short distance to the table. "Now your going to sit down and eat everything, because little sister I haven't seen you eat anything in the few days."

"Sadie not everyone eats as much as you do." Jude told her stubborn sister as she sat down at the table.

After a few minutes of silence due to food Kwest finally spoke up, "So, everybody at G-Major misses you, any thoughts of coming back?"

Jude dropped her fork, and looked up at Kwest. "Kwest, after what happened I really don't want to go back there. Everyone's just going to give me those "that's her" looks and I just don't want to deal with that right now."

"Jude, eventually you'll have to face it." Sadie said to her.

"It's been 3 days! You all just expect me to get over this that quickly?" Jude yelled at the couple. Jude could feel the tears threatening but she forced herself to push them back. She promised him she would be strong. She wouldn't let them see her cry.

"I'm sorry Jude, it's just, it's not like he didn't have a choice. Jude you need to get over him." Sadie yelled back standing up. Kwest played the referee interjecting between the two sisters.

"Sadie, let's just get out of here. Jude just think about it." Kwest said before ushering Sadie out of the apartment. Jude took a look back down at the plate in front of her, slowly pushing it away from her and standing up. Walking over to the couch she turned the television on trying to escape from the world inside her head.

FLASHBACK

Jude was lying across Tommy's bare chest watching him sleep soundly. She slowly untangled herself from his arms trying to make her way out of the bed. Before her feet even had a chance to hit the ground Tommy's strong arms pulled her back to him.

"Where do you think your going?" Tommy spoke softly into her ear. His hot breathe causing chills to go up Jude's spine.

"I'm hungry, do you realize we haven't left this bed in almost 5 hours?" Jude spoke grabbing his dress shirt off the floor and wrapping it around her body.

"Bring me back something too." Tommy said leaning back into the pillows. Jude walked into the expansive kitchen and quickly went to the freezer a pulled out a pint of chocolate ice cream. Grabbing a spoon she quickly ran back into the bedroom wanting to be in the comfort of Tommy's arms again.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong_

The couple spent the next hour or so feeding each other ice cream. Occasionally Jude would let a few drops land on Tommy's bare chest which she would gladly lick up. Finally setting the ice cream aside Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude pulling her back into his body. "This is the definition of a perfect moment." Tommy told her lovingly.

"Could you imagine three years ago when we first met that this is how we would end up?" Jude joked turning in his arms to kiss him.

"I never would have imagined us ending up like this. But I know I always wished that we would." Tommy told her placing a kiss on top of her head before pulling her tighter into his body.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Jude wishpered, hoping that Tommy hadn't heard her.

"Then forever it is," Tommy started. "Jude forever's can come true. So together forever."

"Do you have any idea who cheesy that sounds?" she laughed.

"Cheesy or not, forever." Tommy said before kissing her again. Jude this time responded to the kiss forgetting everything else except for the man with her.

To bad forever wasn't that long

_I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew  
_

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I know you thought that I killed Tommy off in this story but that's not the case. I can promise you though that he wont be coming back in this story. I have an idea for a seqeul, so please dont lose faith in the story I think you'll all like how it turns out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Instant Star or the Characters, though I wish I did. Hope you Enjoy!

**Who Knew**

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything  
_  
Jude walked into G-Major trying to ovoid the glances noticing Portia and Liam standing by studio A talking with Mason. To escape Jude walked into Studio B, happy that there was no one there she pulled her guitar out of it's case and became to aimlessly strum the strings.

Her mind started to drift back to moments that she shared with Tommy in this room. All the songs that she recorded on her first 3 albums, their fight after their first kiss. This was also the room where she had fought with his ex-wife shortly after we had made the relationship public.

FLASHBACK

"Jude he's just going to use you for publicity. Once that dies down he'll break your heart." Portia said. Jude could hear the anger and resentment in her voice. "It's always the same with him. With me, your sister, all the other girls from tour."

"Portia isn't it possible that he could have finally grown up? I mean come on he's not the same guy that married you when he was 18. That was 7 years ago." Jude told her. She knew she should believe Tommy over Portia. She loved Tommy and he had told her that he loved her back. He just needed to trust him. And she did…didn't she.

"Look Jude, you may think that you're the exception to the rule, but your just his latest conquest." Portia told her, she looked over Jude's shoulder at Tommy and Kwest through the studio door window.

Jude turned to see what had caught Portia's eye. Seeing her boyfriend and her engineer she smiled before turning back to the object of her irritation. "Look Portia, thank you for the warning, but I think I'll take my chances." Jude told her before walking out of the studio and toward the duo. Portia's "concerns" were nothing new to her. She had heard them from almost everyone, but she was determined not to let anyone affect their relationship. Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude happy that he was finally allowed to do this in public.

END OF FLASHBACK

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Setting the guitar down against the soundboard he ran her fingers through her hair trying to keep all the memories and thoughts of him out of her head.

They had all be right, she thought this time was different.

Who Knew?

* * *

That's the update for tonight, I know it's a little short, but the next chapter is going to be super long. It'll probably be the last chapter too, and then I'll start work on the sequel. Hope you enjoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Instant Star or the Characters, this is the last chapter, I have a sequel planned in mind. With much better hope for the future of Tommy and Jude. Hope you all enjoy.

**Who Knew**

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened  
_  
After spending about an hour at the studio Jude was too aggravated by all the stares that she opted to leave. Getting in her '67 Mustang she found herself in the basement of her old apartment/studio that she had shared with the SME. Making sure to put something in the door to prevent getting locked in, she walked over toward the old piano, pulling the drop cloth off of it.

As her fingers began to press down keys her mind drifted back to her 17th birthday, when she and Tommy found themselves locked in this room.

FLASHBACK

They had just finished writing Liar, Liar. They weren't exactly on the best terms but he had to try to restore they relationship, friendship or more. Laying his head back on the red couch he finally spoke "I never lied to you Jude, I never cheated on Sadie I'll swear by anything you want." He pleaded.

"So I pushed you in into the hot tub for telling the truth. What else can I be, all apologies." Jude laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Lifting his head he looked in her eyes trying to find the connection that they had, had before everything got so messed up. "You know people they don't always see who you really are, but I need you to try."

"I always thought that I saw the real you." Jude said leaning forward placing her head in her hands.

"Believe me, in me again."

"I want too, but."

"Me and Sadie we weren't right." Tommy confessed, deep down in his heart he knew that it was true. He had always known.

"Why not?" Jude asked seeming oblivious to his mind, or the truth that was right in front of her.

"You know exactly why." Tommy said at almost a whisper. Jude could hear the hurt in his voice.

END OF FLASHBACK

She trusted Tommy, she knew she did. Even when they were screaming at the top of their lungs he always was looking out for her.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and_

Jude walked over to the couch and lay down like she had with Tommy that night. It was the first night that she had spelt next to a man. Jamie didn't count; he had always been her friend and nothing more, even when they tried dating. Tommy had always been different, always.

FLASHBACK

Jude walked into the apartment talking with Sadie. They had just finished an impulse shopping trip for her coming baby and they were now on the mission for food. "So I'm thinking French toast?" Jude said walking in,

"For lunch?" Sadie asked. As they walked further into the apartment Jude say Tommy sitting on the couch with a glass of a clear liquid. She saw the bottle of vodka next to and immediately knew that something was wrong. "Tommy?"

"Hey babe what are you doing home so early?" Jude said walking near him for a kiss. She could taste the alcohol.

When Tommy didn't answer right away Sadie took the hint. "Um you know what Jude, I have to get going, Kwest and I are getting an ultrasound today. Were going to find out if it's a boy or a girl. I'll call you later." She added before slipping out the door. She may not have dated Tommy that long but she knew the warning signs of his moods. This was a classic move in the Tom Quincy handbook.

Jude walked around the apartment trying to clean up the mess she had brought home with her, also trying to ovoid whatever conversation she was going to have with Tommy. Finally having nothing to interrupt Jude sat next to Tommy ready for whatever he would throw at her.

"Jude, do you have any idea how much I love you?" Tommy told cupping her face in his hands. "You are so amazing."

"You're pretty amazing too Mr. Quincy." Jude crashed her lips to his savoring the kiss. Tommy deepened the kiss running his tongue along Jude's bottom lip begging for entry, which she gladly allowed.

_That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again_

Later that night wrapped in each others arms, Tommy sat staring at the wall while running his fingers through Jude's hair. He knew he had to tell her, he couldn't wait any longer. Tommy sat up from his position on the couch waking Jude in the process. "Jude there's something I have to tell you." Jude sat up keeping the blanket wrapped around her body and waiting for Tommy to start. "Jude I don't know how to say this except to just say it."

"So say it, whatever it is Quincy, we'll get through it." Jude said putting her palm on his cheek.

Tommy leaned into her touch before continuing. "Jude when we broke up I did something stupid." Jude started to become uncomfortable by this conversation. "Jude I hooked up with a girl and now she's pregnant. I just found out a few days ago. I've been racking my brain with how to tell you and what to do and I can't not be a part of my child's life. You know how I feel about my dad, and I don't want to be like him." Tommy continued.

Jude got up and started to put her clothes back on, completely shocked by Tommy's admission. "I'm going to go-"

"Jude would you just say something? Please tell me what going on in that head of yours." Tommy pleaded grabbing his boxers and jeans pulling them up as quickly as he could to accommodate the head start that she had.

"So when we got back together and I asked you if you'd been with anyone and you said no, you lied?" Jude said turning back to him anger and tears in her eyes. "You knew that I wouldn't care we were broken up. You couldn't even be honest with me."

"Jude I didn't want to fight with you like this. I know that this is a bump in the road, I mean a kid is something crazy and something that I never thought I would have and the I thought that I would have them with you and that's what I want more than anything."

"A bump? Tommy this is more than a pothole! This is a landmine, the road is gone you killed it." She elaborated. "You don't lie about something like this! I don't know what you were thinking but we can't have kids if I cant trust you!" Jude yelled back heading for the door.

"Jude don't do this, please just stay and lets talk about this." Tommy begged wrapping his arms around her holding her in place. Jude let her tears fall from her eyes soaking Tommy's bare chest. "I love you!"

"If you loved me you would have told me the truth!" Jude said opening the door. "Either you can leave or I will. Depending on your choice I'll be back for my stuff later." Jude had cut all the emotion from her voice and from her eyes. Closing the door behind her she fell back crying in the hall for all to see. She knew that on the inside he was probably crying just as hard.

END OF FLASHBACK

_And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew_

Waking up on the couch she brushed away the tears that had fallen in her sleep. Standing to leave she walked back to her car and quietly drove to the apartment. Tommy had left, just like she had asked him too. He left her a note which she read and then burned in the fireplace. It said what she had expected, how sorry he was that things would be alright. Jude didn't believe any of it.

Tommy was gone. She didn't know what to do next. In a few minutes she had lost her best friend, boyfriend, and producer in one moment. She still had inspiration from him, but as Tommy had told her once before "he didn't mean to inspire her in this way". She hoped that someday things we be different. And that she could love Tommy again without the pain.

Maybe someday it would happen,

_Who knew?  
_


End file.
